Sole Mysticism
by Viburnum
Summary: AU Kai is a slightly schizophrenic Beyblader whose problems are increasesing. Hiromi is a reluctant Beyblader coming out of retirement. Hiromi tries to to help Kai always will their friendship be anything more...


**Disclaimer:** Owning Beyblade is not mine function for though in dreams characteristics of such is possible temptations in reality the anime is not in the possession of the belongings I own. Sue me not as I own none yet the plot installed for the enjoyment in the location.

**Warning: Strong languages with words do gain entrance here with the maturation of some executions and implications. Yet the graphicness is stimulated slightly with no true release. Or else the M section would obtain the story. **

––––

**_Sole_** **Mysticism**

––––

" _What_ _I treasure is not everyone's treasure; cannot be treasured by all: then why show it to all?"_

––––

_**I**_

––––

**_You_** **_Awaken_**

––––

When I truly think about it I realize maybe, just maybe it was just a joking dream. Something to help me perish from my mundane slack of an existence: but it really happened didn't it and the possibility reoccurring is too tremendous. I made a conclusion – a ultimatum – disappointed and too fatigued I had returned to my abode and whilst I saw the blank-faced dream the bliss of tears were in, my ardent companions. Oh yes, the reality of it stunned the seeds and called forth the spores. It is terribly traumatizing and that I must encounter. No joking dream but the horrid reality. A dream is ceaseless now.

––––

I am not a person who gets quizzical with ease though I have minor confusions to assist my life yet now I do not know If I am too adore or dote myself or with the alternative of inflicting bruises on me. There are chores of last night not cleaned and they persuade me with their looks of torment and insect breeding. The dishes of last night strewn with horrid cockroaches roaming around, so last night I finished my dinner and ate then dreams for desert without doing the dishes. I am so pleased now that my parents have departed from our home at the time of a month for professional factors influence or else punishments would be there. I do not know what to do except…I start killing the cockroaches –I'm being cruel yet it is the way it is to be done then no other option can satisfy this. I overwhelm the senses I possess in an agonizing ritual to keep time in track. I must go to school.

It is the last year of high school and I am no different. I feel still the thirteen year old who has ripened and has not ripened, both physically and mentally. A stage everyone encounters, they know some secrets of their own body even if all are mutinous to the command of knowledge, and I think that is the cause for people never to truly feel the approaching of adulthood for it – you never leave the body given, it surrenders to change and that is how you leave portions of it to memories. I am now eighteen, I call myself still Hiromi Tatibana and I am still the one who silences in the middle of lecturing progressions but still I feel different and indifferent to the alteration process and I feel vexed slightly for it. I can no longer muse. I must go to school immediately if I am to discuss anything prominent. A mind self-feeding the photosynthesis of thoughts gets too carried away. I must delete my disorganized vexations and go on to be myself. What am I saying? Vexing thoughts and a messy personage is examination of me in every inch applicable.

You know whispers of you. They come in ways of staring and motioning as you pass – a deep secret of yours to be dislocated from your chest and examined, or usually the sadistic ardency of something common. However, if you know what things are told the bothering claw of suspicion does not etch you and so I suppose I am unearthed easily from the burden of gossip surrounding me. It is nothing foreign and I really don't mind it entirely but though its impertinence allows a glare from me a moment or so no true tragedy makes from it. I am simply alright in this way of life. School is entertaining for me and I enjoy it despite the inquiries and attitudes I have received. I am no outcast but my ways now are an enigma to most, it is better to never explain a phenomenon meant to not have any existence. I have understood the way of it and truly never allowed a belief controversial to that conclusion for then I would be quizzical – I cannot get into it with ease.

Literature class is where I proceed in and basically I sit tentatively to the studies and not to the audience and I dare not listen to whispers or conversations. They are not for me but for the private engagements of others and they are not of me also. I may relax as the teacher will arrive shortly. That is when I spot the crimson familiarity that I feel a mistake of my eyes for he cannot come here. _He _just is a memory now, mostly, or so I think. I do not know if I am suffering again from uncomfortable sleeping repercussions as he is not meant to be here. _He_ is living in a universe entirely different, indifferent from my own.

' Class, welcome to another day of the arts of literature. Before we start discussing our book **_The Guide _**by Mr_. R.K. Narayan_ I wish to inform you a new student has taken the interest to literature and has chosen today to join the class: Mr. Tyson Kinomiya, please come in here.' The teacher announced the dreadful truth to which I cannot have any attachments too: the crimson cap appeared with the eyes of the rooted vessel stealing away the lock to the promise. ' Say something Mr. Kinomiya.' Eagerly the teacher spoke; dread is what I gained.

' Hi my name is Tyson Kinomiya – I'm eighteen years old and well decided to take literature for my A-Level examinations. I heard its tough but I'll work if I have to, as anyone can admit that I have good determination that is why I have been winning the Beyblade Tournament since I was thirteen. I know literature is not Beyblading but determination is something everyone should have to get better at anything and achieve it.' He gives a well crafted speech – the audience clap except I. He is disappointed but I smile and so he is no longer displeased.

' You go Tyson my man! I'm your number one fan!' The Sumeragi kid screams loudly to appreciate his favorite Beyblader. He is a kid in attitude and actions and so I call him that. No one will believe his promotion to the class of Grade eleven and no one can believe he is seventeen. He is _his _equal. A fitting fan for the fitting man I must tell. Yes, very fitting, everything fits – _Why are you here **Tyson?**_

' Thanks Daichi can't wait to see you in the championships! Alright everyone Tyson Kinomiya's here to put the literature class on fire! Yeah!' he is energetic as usually he is. He has not changed, fourteen year old Tyson – the Tyson – never changes. I wonder why? I can change, why can't you? You, you never seem to have any misfortune I guess. That innocence is the thing that protects you. I guess I'm somewhat jealous – envious of you. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. I not need forgiving in that way.

' Wow you go Tyson!' a boy cried in a zealous way. He is called "Battery" because he is energetic but truthfully his name is Ryouga and he is an intelligent yet somewhat over-confident person. I notice him for he can be noticed, passing up and down as a hopping hare. I wonder if he will be told to join the championships by Tyson? He asks everyone to blade: his point for that is more than typical enjoyment. It is sign for me to enter.

' Tyson! Tyson!" Bevy of boys and girls scream in the entertainment of having a world champion in the midst of their routines yet I feel sour for the presence of Tyson is a debate for me. My senses are fragile to questioning, confusing questioning – I know I can't get quizzical with ease.

' You are Tyson Kinomiya? The champion ever since thirteen: don't you wish to have more time to practice? Literature is a time consuming program, I believe Beybladers – **Professional **Beybladers shouldn't really take it.' It was _she_ who spoke, how can _she_? The person quieter than me spoke. Her directive statement puzzles me, I believe she believes the same thing as me. Her voice is quiet as an expectant attribute but her coolness is not. Her alien procedures puzzle me.

Everyone is fictionally silent. It seems it is disapproving to make such a statement. Everyone who is recognized with a glare can answer the displeasure and anyone gossiping heatedly too contributes to the theory of dislike. The statement is to be disliked.

I wonder what Tyson will answer. I wonder what he'll say as a counter. It is like Beyblading, the spinning attack to a kind of accusatory statement stating that _she_ does not think you should not be welcomed in this class. _She_ must dislike you.

What will you say? I ponder, what will you say? I am not near you Tyson to fight talk with talk for you. That is a day long past. A day that may never see a new development: I keep the informed presumption in mind. The hurt of isolation, it is better with the presumptions of how you may gain hurt.

You breathe Tyson, you close your eyes, everyone, _she _included, _I_ included, know you have an answer, make it well Tyson, do well, if you can, you could when you tried, I knew it when I taught you how to Beyblade. ' I know you may think that but as a professional,' you harden that word and you solemnly speak, ' That is why quitting from any challenge can't really appeal to me. I knew literature was difficult but so are the different stages of Beyblading, you have to think and merge thoughts and create things. That's why I like things that resemble Beyblading. That's why I took literature.' That is partially a lie isn't it Tyson? But you answered well Tyson. You are a triumphant being as usual. I could not have seen a better answer from elsewhere.

_She_ smiles with her eyes shut and seems satisfied; _she_ who is always bizarrely quiet and too focused on her own activities seems impressed. I study her patterns, mysterious things have that attention, ' I guess that's understandable.' She is proud that Tyson could reply to her statement. Her reasons for it is more that simple competition, maybe a competition but not simple. I feel that way strangely. The strange can make me feel strangely.

' Miss Sadako Minobu please don't make statements like that, they seem a bit rude, if you please refrain from them in future your corporation will be noted. Now class is about to begin everyone please be quiet and get ready to start.' Our teacher was kind in his dialogue, even telling Sadako politely to restrict her tendency to slightly snap at people. Her attitude towards it is inevitable. _She_ is truly an enigma. ' Mr. Kinomiya you can sit next to Miss Tatibana, on the last row.' I knew the minute would come, it had to proceed. What can you tell to me now Tyson? What preparations did you make for this time?

' Sure thing Mr. Kubota, I'll seat wherever you'll ask me to sit. Thanks for letting me join your class in the middle of the term.' He was happy and the reason is far from the statement given. You have won proximity to me Tyson but when you engage with me I wonder if you'll win so easily. It will be difficult. I can defeat you.

He approaches and looks at me. We stare at an endless pace. He knows: I know. He smiles, I keep looking. He sits down. The class starts – so does his conversation.

' Hi Hiromi, I have sat properly with you last when we were fourteen,' he looks very sadly as he explains the time whilst I am emotionless; it is a fair contrast I believe, I'll keep believing, ' couldn't see you in a while. How's it been?'

' Fine and usual. Why are you here Tyson?' I am not answering any labyrinthine questions and point out his causes in a questioning way; though I very well every inch of it. It is a routine he follows every year. This year the routine was drastically threatened: this year he drastically changed his strategy.

' Geez, we talk like once every year, can't we have pleasantries to that?' he is quite displeased and has a sad look that reflects all of it. He usually does so yet it is rarely heaved up in the manner that is present. I really can't pay attention.

' It's not like that you talk to me necessarily,' I am being crude but truthful; truthful in an angle that is necessary, I really can't escape that mechanism; that is truthful as well. My air is very indifferent, to Tyson I try to be indifferent, ' You ask the same question year and year over for four years and the answer is **NO**.'

Tyson looks quizzical – he can get quizzical with ease. His strategy is the similar ring encased around his mind; he cannot improve on it but basically it really can't be improved unless deception is enforced and he realizes the distraught attitude the situation brings. He can get quizzical with ease. What to do now Tyson? Do you have Plan B, C and D? Up to Z, do you have a plan? Usually, I'd say no to the question for your repetition of ever procedure makes me say no. However, you try, the same way, the alternative way, you never give up. I praise you on that Tyson; your innocence inspires hope and your expectations releases energy, very profound and victorious. Innocence that protects you: or is it mere experience? Maybe, or truly, maybe, it is both the naivety and maturity that protects you. You can utilize both without the knowledge on the whole process. You can get quizzical with ease.

He is still looking quizzical but he has his eyes hardening with determination, possibly another attempt or a new attempt. I really can't expect less from you Tyson. You are still my best friend. ' Hiromi, you can't say "no". I will refuse that answer. You know I will.' He is louder yet firm, but I knew. The argument is same, the same, the same, the same, He never tires, simply denies. I deny too but never to what he denies. I can understand his pain but I am apathetic to his feelings. This heart may rest coldly and never summon a feeling of sympathy. This heart has learned selfishness.

' Yet I have said "no" for four years – you accepted the defeat – that is the only defeat you had accepted and the rage of it was there. There to come again for four years…but it's time to cease, to stop, to turn away, you can't try on this forever…when all trying is done move on elsewhere…' I quietly am directing him on an advice, I have guiding him lengthily over lengthy years. It is a habitual thing, I can never release it. Who wishes to cut a firm stem in a branched bond? I cannot, this is where I'm not indifferent. Perhaps, my indifference can never walk there. I simply refuse to try.

A tired breath: A heavy breath: A most trembling breath: He is passionate with his answer: I know he'll be for I can be the secret diary to Tyson Kinomiya, he can seldom be mine. ' I once heard a genius of a young woman tell me: " You must try on forever; that is how you can live forever. Time is a segmented vessel, like an earthworm who tries to go deep into the soil for a home. Time tries to stretch forever and our mood credits its success; You must try, trying makes a life. Without trying a life is not there. Without trying an existence is not there. The heavens can be yours if you try."'

I have said the speech for a thousand times; he must have memorized it a thousand times; now he tells me to memorize it, why? Why do you follow such a speech when I can stay indifferent to it can't you? Here you are stronger. Here you can't perish.

' That is not for me.' A weak answer but better than the silence of stubbornness or confusion. I'm neither stubborn nor perplexed but a tinge of an uncomfortable feeling rests. It is the feeling of error, to err when he says something that seems correct. This is a new mix in the strategy, a one intelligently engaged in persuasion. I believe I encouraged through my speech on how determination which rusts cannot, should not, be taken. I know Tyson's intelligence expands with challenges. He is a worthier opponent than of his old persuasions. Defeat can happen to me after all, but can I accept it? **NO! **An adamant brain cannot let me. A precious thing secures me, how long can it protect me from the severe persuasion? I do not like to lose here.

' There are a few general advices for everyone,' he is slightly stubborn, slightly stern, he really is a person who never wishes to succumb to a weakened position, he will argue as long as the power of chances benefit him, ' like breathing, that's for you as well. You can't give up and stay away anymore. You have isolated yourself from everyone for four long years. You have isolated yourself from _me_. Don't do this to yourself Hiromi; don't walk away from your dreams. Please don't, **PLEASE.**' He is really emotionally connected but I slap the sentimentality of all he has spoken with a terrible scolding to it. I had made the decision of not losing.

' I have new dreams now.' I am not careless but explanatory but I am careless for I bewilder him – he can get quizzical with ease, in this condition I too am in a labyrinth, I tell him more, ' I can't depend on the old ones anymore.' That is partially true, but is excessively a false statement. The dreams of my old days relive themselves at any long hour and hours of any day.

' Then wake up from your _new dreams_.' He is a bit irked and irritated, Tyson seems more determined now, determination is his primary and powerful weapon, ' You need your old ones and they need you. The symbiosis there can't be removed.' He is basically and morally correct but I cannot escape my own reasons. _Morals _don't allow it. It just can't be really.

' Tyson, this is the strongest argument you have put and I praise your persuasions but I still can't come and join you. I am no longer a professional Beyblader : **I am no longer a Beyblader in general**, you know why, please don't be persistent anymore.' I am sad but this is necessary. I cannot apologize, emotionally and truthfully my emotions are selfish but also truthful. They can't erase themselves and I believe neither can his persistence.

' Then…' he closed his eyes and whispered in a very emotional way as if he were about to take action, ' At least let me have something that you had promised me long ago, that way I'll be somewhat happy.'

He edged nearer, I am quizzical now, he edge more to my proximity, I can't deduce this: he seemingly broke distance and gained inches: I can't say anything, he is only an inch from me and the closeness betrays confidence and I am nervous. Then I feel it, the lips on my lips. He kisses me passionately.

––––

' _You're_ _here, I'm happy, I know it's late but Arigatou for coming. You seem to take this seriously: I'm happy that you do, I just can't be any less serious. I…just need to tell you first, you have been my partner for so long…' I said it in a moment, sadly sinking in the ultimatum. The possessive passion asking an alternative, but, I don't have any. This is what I decide. This is the most profitable one. I can't lose it anymore._

' _Kenny_…_Kenny called me. Told me you made a decision… told me you were secretive about it. He told me, you wanted to tell me firstly before him and before anyone. I thank you for that really, you always include me firstly, I guess that's we're partners, I guess that's why we can't and never give up. Yet, I think, I know what you're going to say but don't say it, please don't, don't say and don't think on it. Don't do it.' He is nervously impeding me, he is…he truly is…crying. I can't talk for the minutes. But our stares deepened, we seek encouragement to go on, from one another. Partners can be trusted of that._

' _You knew my answer before I told,' I am quietly telling trying to neglect his tears, attempting to bar my own and it is taming the hurt from going to tears, yet I know it will not be there long, ' We are best friends and partners through and through. I guess you know it when I spoke to you right after I woke up in the hospital. Right after you reluctantly told me **she** had died. I think when you saw my silence you knew. I guess I can trust you to study me as I had studied my options then…this is the one that is best Tyson…I…no other…'_

' _You're_ _selfish…you are a selfish bitch!' his pain directs him to anger, he cries more now, I understand his agony, but I cannot be the cure for it, ' You can't quit Beyblading! You just can't! You won't! I'll make sure you won't! You can't leave me! We've won the championship title for two years! You're my partner!' he embraces me in a strengthened way, ' I need you.' The whisper is strong._

' Tyson, saying those things can't change me.' I grow harsher in his embrace; the protective arms allow me the position. This is not your time to protect; it is time for me to give protection, ' It won't change my decision Tyson – I'm leaving Beyblading. I'm giving it up, you can't change me! I won't let you!' I embrace him back and I know he cries more immensely. He holds me back more immensely.

' _Why, Why leave me? You know I need you so why? Why leave me by myself? Princess Hiromi, you can't leave your friend behind…' he cries and the taunting name "princess" turns to a doting vibe. I see his tears, the ones I inflict. The staining of the hour is my actions._

' _Tyson, you are not alone, you have Kenny and you have true talent by yourself, you are **THE PHANTOM HURRICANE**. You'll surely never lose; belief me I know – you can do it, I know you are perfect in Beyblading. It is better that you and I are not together in a way. I know we are friends but we must be distant from now on.' I tell the decisive ideas I had constructed and I know his tears are increasing._

' _So, now our friendship too must be separated! Why Hiromi! Why these measures! Why such extremes! I really can't perceive you like this! You are changing so rapidly, I feel that you are slipping away from your own reality…' he shouts with the frustration of my words then quietly speaks the hidden fact and embraces me more deeply as if I am truly slipping away from this life. I can't react to it sternly. I just wish I can cry mutually with him, but, that will be a partnership. I must detach myself from it._

' _Tyson, even if we stayed together normally our past will sadden us. A separation will allow you to go forwards to find a new partner. You can start with someone new and you definitely will win, please just agree. I know I'm selfish but I can't better that part. I know you understand, though, you hate understanding it, because you can't really argue with it. I know you won't lose anything, your strength can defy the strain.' In the arms I whisper hearing tears and quivering of a reluctant friend. A true friend: forever for any eternity, Tyson Kinomiya. _

' _I wish my tears could plead to you to stay, even for a little while, for I know in many ways, I know, I love you in the way that people yearn for…' Tyson confessed his doting for me with eyes closed but with tears never coming to conclusion. I hug him and his hair is brushed by my hand._

' _I know you have loved me slightly in that way and so either than what you want I will give you another thing that you want…Tyson I will give it to as a gift wrapped in the way you want…' I do not deserve his love I believe. I cannot cure his tears but trying never failed a wanting heart._

_His soaked eyes stare to my tender ones as I see my reflection in him and his waters. He caresses my cheek efficiently with affection, he does so for the lingering minutes, our stare cannot break but flutters as he speaks, ' I want your first kiss, when I'm ready, can I have it, you can have mine too, our first kisses will be shared. Can you wrap it with patience when I feel I can kiss you, I will.' He is very tender. His tenderness I cannot deserve._

_I caress his cheek as he does so mine, a friend does me the favor to understand, I shall give him the gift he wants any time he yearns for it, ' Then I will reserve these lips for that kiss at whatever time you wish.'_

' _Don't worry, I won't make you wait long…' he closes his eyes for final tears and soon no more tears came forth as he found slight serenity in the friendly way we spoke, it is a gentle closure but in a way a harsh and cold farewell. It is but my selfishness I know brings this in the way unraveled._

' _Then_ _Goodbye Hurricane Kinomiya…' I embrace him and I feel the departure difficult as neither wishes the first to let go. It is necessary isn't it to release as I am responsible for this I will do it. Even if it slashes him: extremely._

_I leave for home as he whispers and I hear, the tenderness and devotion never fading as if it were to die if released, ' Goodbye Princess Hiromi, I may never stop to persuade you…but I will try to find someone who can be my new partner…but I'll never try to forget you no matter how much you want me to…'_

_I come home, it is deserted. My parents will arrive soon and the news will be spread. It will be difficult to them also but they will attain it as my friends had. I am supported by my bedroom wall. Everywhere, everything is silent._

_When I truly think about it I realize maybe, just maybe it was just a joking dream. Something to help me perish from my mundane slack of an existence: but it really happened didn't it and the possibility reoccurring is too tremendous. I made a conclusion – a ultimatum – disappointed and too fatigued I had returned to my abode and whilst I saw the blank-faced dream the bliss of tears were in, my ardent companions. Oh yes, the reality of it stunned the seeds and called forth the spores. It is terribly traumatizing and that I must encounter. No joking dream but the horrid reality. A dream is ceaseless now._

––––

' I told you that you never needed to wait long.' He was too confident, a betraying factor to the fact he was nervously situated now, but all his emotions are welcomed, he can be so determined, ' I thought the time had arrived. I was finally strong for you.' He cannot refuse tenderness if it is within him for me.

' You were always strong for me Hurricane Kinomiya; that is why you always understood my decision despite trying to alter it, I guess you never could accept it, you still wanted me to be your partner even if that other person became your partner…you wanted me to come back. But I guess you do like that new person who has become your partner. He is been with you for four years…' I am tender too: I tell Tyson his emotions and he but can smile at everything. I need no correction he assures me.

' Yeah, I know but I must be strong now to persuade you to join the team again. This isn't my personal interest anymore Hiromi, this is something more than that. Even Kenny, who left you alone to your own cognitions, is anticipating your return. Rei Kon, my partner, also wants you to come back. I know that unlike me, who is both trying to get you back and respecting your feelings, well, they did too and now is the time you break this decision of yours and become part of the BladeBreakers again.' He is very strong in this explanatory statement but I find it slightly irksome. The sudden force of persuasion overwhelming as a negative wave disturbs me.

' But why this sudden intensity to have me back/ my vexation showed but it was minimum, I must get some object out of this, ' I knew you and the others always wanted me back and I declined and then you reluctantly respected my rejection but you are really concerned now, what's goin' on Tyson?' I was concerned for Tyson, he looked scarcely pallid.

' It's…it's Dragoon Hiromi. The whole thing started with Dragoon and now Drigger has allied himself with Dragoon's decision…they won't use their powers until you come back to the team – they seriously are stubborn (like someone I know) on this decision, you have to come Hiromi. This strictly depends on you.' He was rapidly explaining whilst both our emotions inhaled smoky conclusions. The matter was a serious one. What decision could I make? I fear my own breakage to the _decision_.

' Tyson…I…my decision…I really can't turn away from it…I really…I mean you understand…don't you…' I was scared to reply positively, I was scared to reply negatively, I was scared to answer righteously. _Righteously _was divided.

' Hiromi, the choice is up to you but you understand how important this is. Please think justly when you answer, please, this is very important – you know it is.' Tyson gave a conclusion to the whole topic and the class ended there for the bell rung. Yet something was astray. Truly, deeply, astray: the atmosphere told it.

We have had heard voices and the class had been in progression truly while we in the back row told the words needed telling aside from the education required but I believe the eyes say that WE (Tyson and I) are the centre of everything today.

' Uh Miss Tatibana, Mr. Kinomiya – do you two kiss very often – in class.' Mr. Kubota was in a tensed stature and our classmates somewhat giggled and cheered, ' Could you mind doing that privately please.'

Tyson was the blood-soaked sheet whilst I did his gesticulations of nervousness perfectly, _You_ _finally get the courage to kiss me but in class! Oh Tyson! You'll never change! And maybe neither can I…_

––––

_Hi,  
Those words really sound simple. After four years they are meant to sound simple. But in actuality, they mean a lot of things, How are you? How's it been? How is everyday going? Can you ever forgive me for not writing to you for four years? Yeah, I really haven't written to you in four years, have you noticed that? Can you have noticed that? I guess you really don't need a reason to understand. I had my own reasons to not talk to you combined with your reason I guess I can be forgiven. But if you don't – PLEASE FORGIVE ME PRETTY PLEASE WITH A BEYBLADE ON TOP! Ok, I know that sounded extremely weird, but I really had to talk to you again. It's been four years; I guess you HAVE changed a lot. I heard about the news, I heard about the accident and you going to the hospital and then deciding to never blade again. That was drastic to be honest, I know I can't understand it that well but I wish you can explain it to me. I really do question it all the time, a wicked-girl blader leaving because she was involved in something as an accident, why? I know the accident itself was reason enough, well any sort of involvement is reason enough, but, you were so energetic about blading, I just thought, and I know, your spirit can never be drowned. You have your reasons like I have mine i.e. you must have a strong reason for not blading for four years like me not writing to you. I saw the messages you sent me, years ago, telling me how maybe it may not be ok if we are so, shall I say, closely stitched from now on for your removal of anything concerning Beyblading. I guess you thought I ignored you or got mad because of those messages. But in actuality I read them recently due to a personal complication, I will explain to you, don't worry ok. It will happen soon too, I'm coming to Japan_ _for the championships and I'll come beforehand to practice a lot. My team and I are the best and I can't wait to compete with the BladeBreakers (They sound brilliant) and…I can't wait to meet you in person…I've seen your photo, you're really…pretty (Man! I'm not good at giving pretty girls their deserved compliments! It happens if you interact with boys a lot! Hahahaha!) I hope you come to see me battle, please do okay, I'll really appreciate it. I'll explain everything to you and I hope you can forgive me for my absence. I know you deserve to know everything…you've always been my true friend. Hope to see you soon Hiromi!_

_Yours Always,  
Tala Ivanov _

My computer screen shows me the letter. The friend I thought was forgotten, Tala Ivanov, is coming here, the Russian boy I met online and was leader to the Russian Beyblading team The Demolition Boys was coming to Japan. He was quite enthusiastic in talking to me as I am from hearing from him again.

_You are forgiven and that is all: The rest I'll say when you arrive…by the way you are handsome (The photo shows a redhead who is positively hot! LOL!) See you!_

_Yours Always,  
Hiromi Tatibana_

I sent the message and my nerves are inflated with excitement for the meeting with Tala which will happen soon. I have always enjoyed talking with him online, he was somewhat stiffly cold prematurely in our friendship yet he became suave and perceptive and I loved conversing with him. _It _is occurring, rapidly, not monotonously but with a vibrant variance and the emotions in the intertwined alliance with it was with fluctuation but also with cause and the priority of it was evident but can it evidently presumed. _It_ I think is alteration. What alteration is pulling me fiercely, ferociously? What new enactments will it place? It is truly quizzical. I cannot get quizzical with ease yet now, in this matter, I easily do, as I intertwine with vines that make the labyrinthine destiny.

––––

Author's Note: " The first chapter has ended. What do you guys think of it? Leave your reviews, criticisms, questions, flames etcetera for they will help me understand all your reactions. As for Hiromi's (I had decided to put Hilary's original Japanese version of the name) reluctance to Beyblade will be revealed. Let it be an enigma for now  
( I know I'm sneaky). This story is Alternate Universe so that is why it might have major changes but changes that are not so drastically unacceptable. As for Mr. Kai Hiwatari, he is arriving in the next chapter! I'll update as quickly as I can!"

––––


End file.
